Tortuga, Sparrow, et Rhum
by Esterwen
Summary: Quand Sparrow refait surface, la logique est dans l'impasse...


La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures déjà sur Tortuga, l'île des pirates et des cœurs sombres, réputée pour son taux élevé de débauche et de perversité. Quantité d'ivrognes arpentait déjà les rues sales et boueuses de ces terres souillées par la négligence et la dépravation. Les navires mouillaient généralement à ce port lorsque l'équipage éprouvait un besoin impérieux de dépenser l'argent volé ou pillé. Et certains venaient en quête d'un navire… Chose terrifiante, il était un bâtiment amarré à quai qui apportait à l'atmosphère un sentiment de profonde crainte, allant même jusqu'à dégriser les habitués de la bouteille, faisant décamper les matelots les plus superstitieux. Les canons rongés par l'humidité et la rouille, le pont désert et silencieux, la coque recouverte de mousse verdâtre accumulée au fil des années, le _Hollandais Volant_ semblait attendre avec impatience le retour de son capitaine descendu à terre. Toutes voiles dehors, il ne semblait pas destiné à rester longtemps, contrairement aux rumeurs sur lui qui allaient désormais bon train. Qui était le capitaine de ce vaisseau maudit ? Et pourquoi venait-il dans cet endroit précis, si la légende à son sujet était véridique ? C'est dans les tavernes que les bruits étaient les plus nombreux, et c'était dans une parmi tant d'autres que se trouvait l'imprévisible capitaine Jack Sparrow, en compagnie d'un homme coiffé d'un chapeau à plume cachant les traits de son visage, assis à une table à l'abri des regards. Cet homme mystérieux avait des cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir mouillé par la pluie battante et déchiré de part et d'autre, signe de nombreuses batailles. En dessous, il portait un simple tissu blanc laissant entrevoir une longue cicatrice au niveau du cœur. L'homme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. L'inconnu redressa son chapeau, laissant apparaître un visage fin, des yeux intelligents et plein d'assurance que le pirate en face de lui connaissait bien. Jack prit alors la parole, souriant légèrement :

_ Comment va, M. Turner ? Joli, le chapeau. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer pour ton unique journée sur terre depuis dix ans, laissant au second plan la belle – et toujours jeune – Mme Turner.

Will Turner dévisagea son ancien allié, ses traits ne laissant entrevoir aucun soupçon de sentiment. Puis il répondit :

_ Bonsoir, Jack. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, vas droit au but. Pourquoi vouloir absolument me parler ?

Et en lâchant enfin un sourire, Will continua :

_ Tu as encore égaré le _Black_ _Pearl _?

Jack lui rendit son sourire, but la moitié de sa choppe, et réfléchit. Comment pouvait-il aborder le sujet ? Encore une fois, il revenait sur le devant de la scène avec une histoire complètement loufoque. Il montra à son interlocuteur une bouteille contenant la miniature d'un sombre navire que les deux capitaines ne connaissaient trop bien. Will allait ouvrir la bouche mais le pirate au tricorne le devança :

_ Non, l'ami… Enfin, pas tout à fait. Mon navire… A connu des hauts et des bas. Je te l'avoue, surtout des bas. Mais je compte le faire sortir de son appétissante prison, quoiqu'il en coûte. Et je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider.

_ Si c'est encore une histoire de poulpe humain, de monstre marin, ou de morts-vivants invincibles, ne compte pas sur moi.

_ C'est toi qui est à la tête des monstres marins si je ne m'abuse. Et je suis content que tu ne sois pas devenu… Tentaculaire. Mais tu n'aurais pas une petite idée ? … Si possible, qui ne nécessite pas une déesse en furie, des crabes, ou des singes. Mais j'ai rien contre du rhum.

Will réfléchit longuement, ne sachant s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme assis en face de lui. Jack n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi énigmatique. Il décida de le tester, de voir si sa force de volonté était la même que celle d'il y a dix ans. Il sortit son pistolet, ignorant la grimace de Jack, et laissa une balle dans le barillet avant de faire tourner celui-ci.

_ La roulette russe. Je t'en prie, Jack. Comme ça, tu ne peux pas fuir comme à ton habitude, lorsque cela devient trop dangereux pour toi.

_ Bien que jouer avec un immortel me tente beaucoup, je doute que ce jeu nous apporte quelque chose de concret ou un début de réflexion. Mais d'un autre côté, la réflexion n'est pas mon fort. Alors c'est d'accord.

Le pirate prit le pistolet, et mit doucement la pointe de l'objet contre sa tempe, ne tremblant pas, ou à peine.

_ Si ces paroles étaient mes dernières, et bien… Pas de chance. As-tu déjà senti, cher ami, ce besoin impétueux de faire face au danger, quelque soit sa nature ou sa puissance ? As-tu déjà eu cette envie de montrer ton insignifiante résistance à la force supérieure qui te menace ? Et ben pas moi en tout cas.

Jack donna un alors un coup de l'arme sur la tempe de Will et sauta par dessus la table, faisant tomber son tricorne bien-aimé et mettant ensuite en joue le capitaine du _Hollandais Volant_ étourdi par ce changement d'avis soudain. Les clients de la taverne, trop occupés à se battre entre eux, n'avaient pas vu ce qui s'était passé, bien que Sparrow n'ait pas fait dans la dentelle. Le pirate au tricorne intima encore une fois Will de lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire, persuadé que Turner savait.

_ Toujours le même, Jack… Mais soit, j'accepte. Bien que ta balle ne puisse pas me tuer, tu as toujours eu un don pour flairer les aventures excitantes. Il faut retourner en Angleterre, à Londres. Mais je compte poser des conditions. Tout d'abord, je…

_ Bien ! J'ai aussi des conditions, camarade. La première serait, que tu ne poses pas de condition. La deuxième… Rends-moi mon tricorne.

Mais la foule ivre avait enfin remarqué la situation. Se rangeant au côté de celui qui était le mieux armé – en l'occurrence Jack – elle était toute prête à occire Turner. Mais l'homme au chapeau à plume ayant emmené son équipage, celui-ci se distingua de la masse bruyante en se rangeant de son côté. Les deux camps criaient, n'ayant cesse de vouloir faire trembler l'autre, étant prêts à donner la mort à ceux qui les provoquaient ainsi. Tous sortirent les armes. Les lames allaient se rencontrer…

_ Stop ! Stop.

Et tous s'arrêtèrent, ébahis devant Sparrow (chapeau sur la tête) qui se plaça presque dans l'ignorance entre les deux groupes.

_ Mes chers amis, pourquoi se battre pour une querelle qui n'engage que deux hommes ? Après tout, ne pouvons-nous pas nous remettre à parler tranquillement – comme le feraient les adultes ? -. C'est pourquoi je propose que l'on crée une commission avec pour seul but la cessation des hostilités nous concernant, moi et mon chapeau, ainsi que l'ébauche d'une pétition pour le port du rhum obligatoire. Oublions un instant nos sentiments de vengeance, de haine, d'incompréhension, et heu… d'inanition.

Après que les deux groupes eurent fini de s'entretuer, ignorant Jack, l'on remarqua l'absence des deux protagonistes. En effet, Sparrow et Turner étaient sortis en douce du sinistre établissement au début de la bataille. Jack, recouvert d'alcool lancé par des buveurs excités, se tortillait dans tous les sens pour tenter dans recueillir quelques gouttes. Will, légèrement essoufflé et furieux que les événements eurent pris cette tournure, lui adressa la parole :

_ Alors c'est d'accord, Jack ? On repart sur les océans, direction Londres ?

_ En effet, l'ami. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton équipage soit disposé me côtoyer, après les quelques misères que je lui aie faites. C'est pourquoi il me faut un argument frappant.

_ Et lequel ?

_ Celui-ci, avec les compliments de Morphée.

D'un coup précis et remarquablement porté, il fit s'écrouler Turner au sol, avant de le porter sur ses épaules tout en se dirigeant vers le _Hollandais Volant_, sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Qui sait ce qu'il se passât ensuite ? Cher lecteur, vous qui avez une imagination plus imprévisible que Jack, je vous laisse subodorer.


End file.
